


Features in the Dim Moonlight

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ian's on new meds and he's waking up feelin kinda okay at night after his lowlow episode and sees mickey sleeping with his tear stricken face so Ian crawls over to apologize & comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Features in the Dim Moonlight

Ian wakes up in the middle of the night.He was on new meds and was starting to feel back to normal.

He rolls over on the bed and sees Mickey, as far away from him while still being on the bed as he could.

Mickey was really careful while Ian was down. He was careful not to touch him if Ian didn’t want to and didn’t coddle him if it made Ian uncomfortable. He did this when he noticed Ian squirming anytime he got near him. Ian didn’t mean it he just didn’t want to be touched, to be loved. It didn’t feel right. Part of the depression he was told. 

The dim light of the moon hit’s Mickey’s face and at first Ian just stares. Mickey always looks so young and peaceful when he sleeps. He moves closer to Mickey, slowly, until his face is right in front of his. He takes in Mickey. His pale skin, seemingly paler in the past few week, slight worry lines forming, his face still tear stained.  _Fuck._  Ian thinks. 

Ian moves his arm towards Mickey and caresses his face gently, and runs his hands through his hair. 

Mickey jerks awake suddenly, breathing heavily. Ian pulls his hand away. 

"Ian?" Mickey says, voice horse from sleep. 

"Yeah." Ian whispers, grabbing Mickey and moving back towards him. He smiles.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I’m okay."

Mickey grins, unsure. “Good. That’s good.” Mickey breathes in deeply, his smile faltering. He looks down.

"Hey, Mick?"

"Yeah?" Mickey asks, rubbing his nose. 

"I’m…" Mickey looks up at Ian, concerned. "I"m so fucking sorry." Ian gets out.

Mickey’s face turns to confused. 

"I put you through all of this"

" s’ not your fault."

"I know it’s not. I just- After everything…I’m sorry I put you through that shit to."

Mickey sniffles a bit and gives a side smile. Ian wraps his arm around Mickey and soon they are intertwined together.

Ian holds Mickey and after a few minutes Mickey says against Ian’s chest. “I just want you to be okay.”

Ian pulls away and grins at MIckey confidently. “I will be.” 

They fall asleep like that, holding each other, not wanting to let go. 


End file.
